


Invictus

by EmilliaGryphon



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the poem, (and one of my personal favorites,) "Invictus," by William Ernest Henley. Temeraire and Iskierka have had an egg at long last. The war with Napoleon is over, Lein has fled back to China but all is not as well as it seems. Laurence, Temeraire, Granby, Iskierka and the rest of the gang must travel to China to give them the precious egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors! Comments are greatly appreciated my lovelies!

Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the Pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll.  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul.  
\- Invictus, William Ernest Henley

ONE

“Well I was the one who caught the cow in the first place,” Iskierka sneered, “so I do not think it is fair for Volatilus to be eating all of it just because he is so lazy.” 

“Oh leave him alone,” Temeraire snarled glaring at her. He had had quite enough of the Kazilik these past few days and her intolerance towards those of less intelligent was not helping his patience. Poor Volly coward then and sunk his head low to the wood of the dragon deck aboard the HMS Allegiance. Temeraire threw his tail down between the two other dragons and spoke lowly to the small courier.

“Do not mind her, she is only spoiled.” 

“I am not!” Iskierka snarled, but she curled up upon herself hissing steam from her spikes and said no more. They had been aboard the ship for nearly four months and would not arrive in China for at least a few days. It was nearly sundown now, the sun sprinkled the endless ocean with gold and the wind was turning slightly chilled. Temeraire smiled to himself looking over the rails. He could understand why Laurence loved the sea so much, yet in his mind it still did not compare to flying. Perhaps it was the next best method of transportation. The scene of the setting sun calmed his heart for but a moment. Somewhere in the vastness of his heart and mind, the celestial could see the horizon of their destination and its purpose. A trade, one that had been presented exclusively to him after Laurence had been re-granted his titles, rank and capitol for saving them all in the battle of Waterloo. Napoleon and the French were defeated; Lein had escaped back to China but all was not well. 

The emperor of China was sour with the loss of their French allies and furious at Great Britain, (so he said in his letter. It was plain that his true fury was directed more towards Temeraire and Laurence themselves.) The nation of China, with one of the most powerful navies in the world had threatened Britain that unless they should somehow repay them for Temeraire’s refusal to stay, they would attack with their full force. After much deliberation, cooperation and tactic it had been decided. Temeraire and Iskierka would have and egg, and it would be hand delivered to the emperor. This was no small request on either of the dragon’s parts. Ever since their relations in South America had resulted in nothing, the two of them had regarded each other with an air of smugness and on Temeraire’s part, embarrassment. After his victorious deeds at Waterloo however, Iskierka had come to him and the two had decided to try once more. This time, to Temeraire’s relief, it had worked.

Iskierka had the egg within three weeks at sea, much to the discomfort of the sailors. Temeraire himself felt rather awkward for he did not realize it was such an ordeal. Granby was up all night at Iskierka’s side while she roared out her discomfort. She had been rather quiet and subdued thereafter, almost tired though she would not admit it. Temeraire had puffed out his ruff and his chest with pride when he had seen it. It was beautifully black with the red leopard stripes that Iskierka’s scales were. She had licked the egg all over gently, and coiled herself around it. All the crew amazed that Iskierka of any dragon would have even an ounce of maternity. The egg was at present, resting in the cabin of the ship tucked and nestled with blankets to keep it warm. It had been relatively easy to take it away from her some hours after it was laid. She had consented to it with the promise that she should be informed of its progress and kept warm. 

A soft touch on his foreleg dragged Temeraire from his thoughts as he looked down to behold Laurence. 

“Beautiful isn’t it my dear?” 

“Indeed.” Volly clumsily barreled towards them nuzzling Laurence so hard he nearly fell to which Temeraire growled and helped Laurence to his feet with a claw. James, Volly’s captain made his way to them and shook his head. 

“Easy there you clumsy brute, sorry about that Laurence.” Laurence shook his head and dusted himself off, smiling as the cold wind blew through his hair. 

“It’s quite alright James. I had just come to say hello to Temeraire. Will you and Volly be staying for dinner this evening; Gong Su has prepared something good by the smell of it.” To Temeraire’s guilty dismay, James accepted the invitation. It was not that he did not like James and Volly, he appreciated their company greatly. It was only that Volly did not do very much hunting, and he was forever asking for cows which could be bothersome. Temeraire would have liked to spend an evening with Laurence reading. He knew it was selfish and wrong of him and so he said nothing, looking once more now over the moonlit waters. James and Laurence talked some more before he parted to see about the progress of this said meal. At last Volly had fallen asleep, Iskierka brooded about something unimportant no doubt and Granby was mulling about on the starboard side reading a book. He had Laurence to himself. 

“My apologies my dear, they flew such a long while, it was only polite. How fair you, I have not seen you all day. I would have liked to, but it was the dratted meeting that Riley kept me in all day with the Chinese embassies.” 

“How did it go?” Temeraire asked, truly interested. He did not think it was at all polite that he had not been invited; it was his egg that was being traded after all. 

“It was well, only they are fuming that there is only one and wish for British troops and goods in place of it.” Temeraire thought on this before replying. 

“Well I suppose I could speak with Iskierka if she is not being so unreasonable. I think it is quite enough that they should have one of my eggs. Besides eggs are not so common as capitol or prizes, it takes some doing and I not know how we managed the second time or what made it work.” Laurence was getting rather flush in the cheeks so much that Temeraire could see the redness even in the purple night. “Well it is true!” He said defensively. His captain nodded and patted his foreleg. 

“Of course it is my dear. I am very proud of you for having sired and you should be proud of yourself! I am sure you and Iskierka, or whomever else you wish, will have many eggs in the future to keep for the corps.” 

“And what about eggs for ourselves?” Temeraire inquired. “It is not as though Harcourt’s egg was bought and sold like a sword or robe or other piece of material. What if I should wish to have a hatchling so that I may teach it to fly and write poetry and such?” Laurence was silent for a long time, Temeraire could tell he was thinking; the way he looked out over the horizon as the ship glided on the water. 

“Forgive me my dear, I did not realize that dragons had such desires.” Temeraire nudged him,   
“It is alright, I am only glad that you are here with me now. But you had better go and get yourself something to eat, and put on another blanket: it is very cold.” Laurence laughed and stroked his cheek.

“Look at you, parenting already! I will ask Gong Su about setting some of our cuisine aside for you.” With that they parted, but not for long. The night was cold, but not unbearably so. They made a festivity with Gong Su’s meal and drank some ale and told stories. Laurence even got out his violin, and Granby his viola which they played long into the night until at last Temeraire felt himself very tired and bid goodnight to Laurence. He turned his head and began to curl himself up when Iskierka hit him gently with her tail and he could see that she lay on her side and had one of her wings open to him. 

“It is awfully cold,” she said with a hint of gentleness. Temeraire glanced at Volly. James had let the little creature try some of his ale and he had fallen into a deep and ungraceful slumber. He looked once more at Iskierka, whose steam rose with the clouds, up into the stars and whose eyes reflected in the dark night like a cat’s. He gave up and went over to her side, curling himself up and put his head close to hers. 

“Goodnight Iskierka,” he whispered closing his eyes. A warm slick tongue slid over his nose and she let her wing fall down around him. It shield him from the cold, and from whatever lay ahead.


	2. TWO

Temeraire woke the next morning to the familiar sounds of the ship, sailors swept the deck and manned the sails, climbing the rigging and managing the sails. The ship rocked at pitched with the rolling waves. Iskierka was still asleep; her sides rose and fell gently. Steam emitted from her spikes into the early morning clouds. Temeraire smiled looking at her; she was a terror whenever she was awake and a less then bearable whenever she opened her mouth but sleeping, she looked almost beautiful in the early morning light. Something swelled in Temeraire as he looked at her but it was not a physical sensation. It was emotional, she was a poem which he felt he could read forever and still be intrigued by. In a moment she awoke and he blinked, flicking his tongue over her nose. She snorted and shook her head, 

“What?” Temeraire stretched himself out as much as he could upon the deck almost sad that she had awoken. 

“Oh nothing,” he said and looked about the deck for Laurence. He found him talking with Granby at the starboard side, they appeared to be eating their breakfast. 

“I think I will go hunting, we cannot be too far from the coast.” She announced and spread her wings. 

“Do you think that is wise, will you take Granby with you?” 

Iskierka looked about the ship, causing many of the sailors to shiver under her gaze and shook her head. 

“No, he seems perfectly content.” 

“But you only just laid the egg,” Temeraire said softly. Iskierka laughed and shoved at him rudely. 

“I am perfectly well! Stop your fretting!” 

“It is only that Harcourt nearly died after she had her egg,” Temeraire began.

“Oh hush, I am fine. Put your fretting to good use and have Laurence or Granby check on the egg.” Temeraire was about to nod when the sky exploded and men screamed. He looked around wildly roaring for Laurence.

Laurence had fallen but had lifted himself up and was shouting orders at the men. Iskierka had already sprung aloft and was looking around wildly. Granby struggled to get up but reached for his gun and fired across the ship to the starboard side. Temeraire followed and beheld a ship on the coming waves. It was nearly the size of the Allegiance but with no flag of country or distinction of origin. Another shot was fired from the ship and a great splash which washed over the deck. Larurence’s hand was on Temeraire in a moment as he scrambled up the dragons side. 

“What’s happening?” Temeraire asked dumbly as he went aloft. 

“Pirates,” Laurence panted as they leveled out and Temreaire could make out the size of the vessel more clearly. It turned out to be twice the length of their own ship and a twenty gunner by the looks of it. The Allegiance fired her own cannon and Temeraire could see Iskierka lower down, going back for Granby and the rest of her crew. 

“Shall I roar?” He asked, gathering the breath for it. 

“No! The ships are too close, if you roar it will bring them both down. Go as low as you can, make for their sails. We want them stuck not sunk.” Temeraire obeyed, swooping down towards the ship. Below cannon smoke fired from both ships and red flares obscured his vision. Bullets rattled off of his sides, a few of them hitting his underbelly where his scales were less tough. Above Laurence fired his own gun as Temeraire dived down to make a pass. Through the defining shots and blinding smoke, he could feel the wood splintering and snails snapping as he ran his claws and tail along the enemies rigging. 

“Laurence clear!” Granby shouted and Laurence passed the word to Temeraire who swerved out of the way as Iskierka’s flames caught the ships stern. Something swooshed downward and claws were heard wracking against the wood. Temeraire hovered nervously just out of their range to try and make it out through the smoke. At last a small gray dragon burst through the mustered color cannon fog. Volly, with James in tow gripped the ships main mast in his hind legs, several enemy men who had been trying to climb the crow’s nest still hung on. The small dragon let out a roar of his own before letting loose mast sending it and its men into the ocean. Temeraire swiveled once more as a large cannon went off just underneath him and made contact with the Allegiance by the sound of it. The air splintered with pieces of the ship. Over the sound of it, Temeraire could here Laurence let out a cry. 

“Laurence?!”

“I’m well,” his captain grunted. “A piece of shrapnel to the arm is all. Circle once more and wait for the smoke to clear.” Temeraire did as instructed, when the smoke cleared the broken pirate ship was seen more clearly, in less of a state of glory then it had previously been. It bobbed like a broken toy boat in a bath, though its men were still firing. Temeraire had done a good job at wrecking the side of the boat, sending at least fifteen of their twenty cannons into the ocean. Another one fired off, missing the Allegiance once more. Temeraire roared and Iskierka made for another attack on the other side. She roared and swopped even lower then he dared, grabbing several men and dropping them into the choppy waters. Granby’s pathetic protests could scarcely be heard. Temeraire made ready to attack once more, though the many bullets in his thickly scaled chest were now beginning to cause him pain and he sagged once more in the air. Laurence would have called for a second attack had he not seen a small white piece of fabric being waved franticly in surrender.  
There was no point in taking the ship, as there was nothing much left of it to be had. Temeraire turned around in the air, back towards the Allegiance. They did not land until the Indian ship was out of sight which was some hours. Finally he was permitted to land, and did so ungracefully. Laurence climbed down as well, clutching his arm but otherwise unscathed. He rounded to Temeraire’s chest and inspected it. 

“Get Keynes over here!” He shouted across the messy deck. Their masts and sails were not totally destroyed but the cannon that had initially hit managed to all but destroy the bow. Several men lay dead including one of the ships officers and a Chinese ambassador. Volly and James touched down not long after that and Iskierka followed. Granby had not been hurt but looked rather shaken. Iskierka sustained a few burns, either from their firing or from coming too close to her own fire. Volly had been shot at and was limping, 

“Hurts, hurts,” he whined. James saw to him, stroking him gently. He himself had a few cuts and a broken wrist but noting major. Temeraire barely had time to protest against Keynes under humane extraction of the bullets when Iskierka roared, 

“Where is the egg?” Something cold caught in Temeraire’s throat as he scanned the deck, ignoring the surgeon and stupefied sailors who were only just getting their bearings. The deck was a mess of broken wood and blood. The bow itself was torn to pieces and water had already filled most of it. Smoke rose up from inside it like a pit to hell. Iskierka snarled without warning dived into the water, wings pinned to her sides. Granby ran to the shredded edge of the ship where the bow had collapsed and Laurence grabbed him viciously holding him back. Iskierka, being a fire breather had a natural distain for the water, Granby wasn’t even sure she knew how to swim. Temeraire knew of course, having spent the first few weeks of his life at sea. She resurfaced, landing with such force that the entire ship rocked and pitched. 

“Did you find it?” Temeraire asked. She shook her head, showering Laurence and Granby in water droplets. Suddenly someone shouted and Laurence turned to see one of the young sailors holding something in his shaking bleeding hands. 

“Give that here,” he ordered. The young man bowed and handed Laurence something shiny and wet. It was like smooth for the most part with shattered edges like broken glass. Mucus covered the inside of it and small flecks of blood dotted the insides as well. Laurence stared at it a moment before a lump came to his throat in sudden realization. 

“What is it?” Iskierka demanded. Laurence gathered himself for a moment before facing her and the rest of them. He still clutched his bloodied arm but held the egg fragment in one hand. 

“I am sorry.” He whispered, showing them. Temeraire bent his head and sniffed it, jerking his head backward in disgust. Granby looked at Laurence, who nodded with silent affirmation. 

“What is that?” Iskierka snapped hotly. Granby put a hand to her side and was about to whisper it when Temeraire spoke, his voice shaking. 

“That is the egg…a part of it. The cannon must have…it was in the cabins in the bow. That is the egg,” he said as though he was trying to be extra sure it was in fact the egg. Iskierka’s eyes widened suddenly and she peered down at it once more. She sniffed at it intently and flicked her tongue across it then jerked her head back. 

“Pity it didn’t hatch,” she said after a while. “I was sure it would get me a wonderful price, never mind get the Chinese off our backs. I’m sure they would’ve given me a lovely sum for it.” Her voice was low though and quite bewildered. She did not sound as though she cared much for the price of it, not even for all the jade in China.


	3. THREE

Iskierka did not eat for three days; Temeraire said nothing at all except when he was trying to get her to eat. Laurence was busy, along with Granby trying to move along their course or make for the nearest possible harbor in order to make repairs. The shipmen and aviators were bitter and sullen more now than ever since they had expected to get some wealth out of the trade of the egg as well. 

“Iskierka, it has been three days. You must eat something, look Gong Su has killed a nice fat pig and it would be most rude of you not to eat it.” Temeraire said nudging her. He was not permitted to fly for some days due to his injuries and did not want to pester Laurence. He had already read all of the books that he had brought along and was going to see about writing a poem to describe the pirate battle. But when the time came he found he had no words for it. 

“I am not hungry.” Iskierka snapped at him, she had huddled herself tightly against the side of the dragon deck with her wings closed over her head. 

“Is this about the egg?” Temeraire asked his voice softer. She only swatted him with her tail in answer and then fumed:

“No this is not about the egg! What do I care if the egg cracked or got smashed, or drowned in the bottom of the ocean?” Temeraire snarled at her, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. 

“I thought you females were supposed to care for eggs!” Iskierka lifted herself up and starred at him, her eyes flashing and spikes ominously admitting steam. She leaned her head in close to him, but not affectionately. 

“Who says I must care for eggs because I am female? I care for Granby! I care even for you sometimes and perhaps for Laurence as well because you are poor and so I take pity on you. This is not about the egg. I am simply not hungry, eat the pig yourself if you are so concerned about manors.” Temeraire huffed and left her to sulk by herself. For his part he did not know how to feel about the egg. It was not as though it had hatched, so it was never really alive. Dragons had eggs at the breeding grounds all the time and they were taken away nearly as soon as they were laid. Yet he felt sorrow in his heart at the fact that the hatchling would never smell the salty air or fly on the clouds, it would never get to see the world or, (and this was the thing that sorrowed Temeraire the most,) the fact that it would never know the kindness of a captain the likes of which he shared with Laurence. That night it rained, causing the moods of everyone aboard to drop even lower. Temeraire coiled himself up, trying to use his wing as a shield but it did no good. He briefly looked at Iskierka who was shivering in the rain despite Granby’s efforts to find her a blanket. Temeraire sighed, remembering what Laurence had always taught him about how he should treat ladies and went over to her, laying a wing on her side. 

She did not protest as he laid his tail over hers and put his head close. Despite shaking she gave off at least some heat and Temeraire saw that in her claws she held the fragment of shell close to her. He nosed her gently, 

“I am not upset,” she affirmed to him. “It is just that I thought that it would make me and Granby very rich and it had been my first egg.” Her eyes looked at him and she said in a voice very quietly so that Temeraire was nearly nose to nose with her in order to hear: “Well, our egg. It had been our first egg and I was looking forward to it very much. Because then Britain could never be threatened again and they would live in fear of us. Only now it has gotten cracked and is gone and we shall have to continue on to China empty handed and there will be another war unless we kill them all. That would not be so bad I suppose.” She laughed and issued more steam from her spikes. For the first time in his life, Temeraire could not think of anything to say at Iskierka’s words. He only puffed out his ruff and finally managed, 

“I only wish you would eat something.” They said no more but fell asleep, though Temeraire woke once or twice to Iskierka making small strange sounds of distress as she examined the egg, as if she did not understand what had happened to it. Finally she quieted down and while she was asleep Temeraire took it from her, looked at it once, sniffed it and flung it over board into the sea. 

“Let them have a few days for pity’s sake Laurence,” Granby whispered in the cabin that night. Laurence was stooped over a cup of grog shaking his head and scribbling in his small leather bound notebook. 

“I didn’t know you wrote much.” Granby said, taking a seat beside him on a wooden crate. Laurence remained silent for a few moments then mumbled,

“I have had this journal since I was a boy, it helped me when I first left home. It has since served many purposes.” He took another sip of grog and closed the journal. “If we arrive in China without an egg they will send their fleets to war. Even if we tell them what has happened they will think we are lying. Britain has beaten Napoleon but she cannot take another war so soon.” The small candle reflected both of their eyes as Granby searched for something to say. 

“I thought it would be over John,” Laurence whispered, his eyes scanning the dark cabin. “I thought Waterloo was the end of it.” Granby looked around the dark hold. The men were asleep in their quarters soundly and snoring could be heard all around. Only then did he reach out and touch Laurence’s hand squeezing it gently. 

“It will be alright Will. I will try talking to Iskierka in a few days and you may try talking to Temeraire depending on how their relations are faring. Perhaps we can subtlety encourage them to have another try at it before we arrived in China.” Laurence only nodded, but he took Granby’s hand in his and kissed it. They were silent a long time before Laurence shook his head and drew his hand away. 

“I do hope we do not start another war. I don’t know how we would take it, the corps I mean.” Granby nodded. They had lost many friends at Waterloo, as if on cue Laurence said, 

“I should have known that Temeraire would feel awful after the egg shattered, judging by how he handled Maximus’s death.” Granby nodded, as always trying to throw humor into the conversation. 

“I never thought Iskierka would care less about it, the egg I mean. I wouldn’t count her to have an ounce of maternal feelings whatsoever. They aren’t particularly attached to their hatchings or their eggs. Of course we have always reassured them that the eggs are safe and sound. I had never thought they would actually care if something did happen to it.” Laurence nodded. Again there was silence for a long time between the two of them. Finally they retired to bed, stealing a brief kiss before going to their separate hammocks. 

They made port two weeks later, it would have only taken a day and a half had the Allegiance been in full tact but they were happy for it nonetheless when they docked. 

“I do not know if it will work Laurence,” Temeraire fretted. They had gone flying briefly and now were making their way back to where the ship was docked in harbor. Laurence had taken this time to ask the delicate question of whether or not his dragon could persuade Iskierka to have another egg so soon. 

“She has eaten at least, and no longer broods but I do not know if she will be willing purely for pains sake; it was rather bloody and she was distressed by it when it came time to lay it.” Laurence went pale in the face but managed to compose himself. He too had noticed that Iskierka’s behavior had improved within the two weeks between the eggs demise and the ships harbor. She had eaten regularly, had been her usual bratty self, demanding to know when she could come ashore and asking what gold, if any would be gotten in the shops at harbor. She had set off with Granby for a private flight of their own early that very morning. Iskierka did not notice the missing egg shell when she had woken up at first. She later asked Temeraire if he had seen it, by which he then said it must have fallen over board during the night. She had only shrugged saying it was just as well and then had complained to Granby that she was hungry. 

“I am sure if you put it to her that she will get very rich if she does bring a live egg to China that she will consent to it.” Laurence said, looking out over the green mountains as they flew. It had been so long since he had seen greenery. Temeraire shrugged but flew on at an eager pace in the cool wind. 

“I shall try, if it makes you happy.” He said after a while when the harbor town was in sight. Laurence patted him gently,

“Thank you my dear. You are doing your country a great service once again.”

“I am glad, though I think we have done quite enough for England. I think it is time she do something for us in return.” Laurence could not disagree with this statement and smiled to himself. They flew for a little while longer before touching down. James and Volly said their goodbyes as well, they would be making back for England shortly. 

After walking through the village to see the children and their parents who showed him great admiralty and gifts Temeraire bid farewell to Laurence, Granby and Tharkay and began the nervous task of persuading Iskierka to go off alone with him. 

“I do not see any prizes to be had!” She yelled when they had found a remote pool. It had a water fall by it as was surrounded otherwise by jungle. 

“That is because there are none.” Temeraire said, dipping to drink some of the water. They had flown quite a distance to the place. He had seen it earlier while on his flight with Laurence but it was quite a ways a way. 

“You dragged me all the way here for nothing?” Iskierka fumed. Temeraire made his way over to her and looked her square in the face. 

“We must try again for another egg before we hit China.” Iskierka blinked then shrugged and passed him, taking a drink from the pool herself. 

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Temeraire was taken aback, 

“I was not sure if you would want to after, well you know.” Iskierka finished lapping her water and then looked at him. 

“Of course I would want to Temeraire.” She said smugly and turned to preen herself. “We have no other choice after all.” Temeraire puffed out his ruff triumphantly. 

“Alright, but we must be quick about it, and we must make sure that it works,” his voice trailed off nervously at the end. Iskierka smiled and ran her tail under his chin. 

“It will work, you have nothing to fear.” 

“Are you sure you are ready?” She shrugged again. 

“I am perfectly fit.” Temeraire smiled, they were silent for a moment. The waterfall ran and for a minute he forgot the corps and England, he even forgot China. They were wild dragons, and this vast land belonged not to some emperor but to them. Iskierka’s scales shimmered and her steam rose from her hide mixing with the spray of the water fall. Again the same strange sensation of emotion swelled in him.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” She demanded flicking her tongue across his nose. Temeraire shook his head. 

“Nothing, let us be quick about it.” Iskierka nuzzled him roughly. 

“Oh yes, let us.” The mischivious glint in her eyes was undeniable.

To Temeraire’s great pride, Iskierka threw up her entire dinner over the side of the slightly more repaired Allegiance a week later. 

“Are you sick?” He asked. Iskierka hissed at him, hitting him with her tail about his side. 

“Well if I am it’s your fault!” As she said this, her mouth tipped in a wry smile. The days to come only reinforced the hint. She ate strange things and complained of a soreness in her sides. She did not want to fly and fretted over Granby more than ever. Finally one day when she would not rise at all and only complained, Keynes was summoned to confirm. 

“So you are sure?” Temeraire asked her as she hissed and groaned on her side. Keynes was walking around in circles touching her side which had grown slightly larger very quickly. Granby was at her head, stroking her scales. 

“Of course I am sure you imbecilic!” She snarled and kicked at Keynes. 

“Give it another week and she will lay it. From the size of her sides it seems as though the egg will be a bit larger than the last one was.” This news was received with great pleasure by Temeraire, Laurence, Granby and nearly everyone aside from Iskierka who only groaned unhappily. 

The ordeal went quite the same as it did last time. Granby was a wreck and did not take meals. He spent the hours at Iskierka’s side or giving orders to reluctant sailors to bring her water and whatever spare cloths could be spared. Iskierka roared and complained and wined and Temeraire was forced to hover above the ship with Laurence aboard him so that she could have the entirety of the dragon deck. It was over sooner, only a mere two and half hours by Keynes’s count. When Temeraire landed again Laurence was still on his back when he crossed over to Iskierka and nuzzled her. The deck was covered in blood and slime but was quickly wiped away by the sailors, who were rather reluctant. Granby was so happy he kissed his dragon on the nose and stroked her cheek. 

“It is not so hard. Battles are more exciting and more rewarding anyways.” She whispered, Granby laughed and before he could answer his dragon was asleep, her head in his lap. The egg was not taken below decks; Iskierka was adamant that it should remain with her. Laurence could hardly blame her, even if it was untraditional to do so. Even in her exhaustion she put great care into making sure the egg was tightly wound up against her and she arranged herself so that the steam from her spikes would trickle down and warm the egg further. The weeks went fast as Iskierka continued to eat and eat, the shipmen managed to construct an skeleton of a bow and it was not long before Temeraire saw the coast again as he flew with Laurence. 

“Can you believe we are back?” Temeraire asked excited. Laurence gazed at the vast coast which was China, in his gut something twisted. He had a haunch but was glad to see Temeraire so happy and so he put it aside, smiling and patting the dragon’s side. 

“No my dear, I cannot. I am quite glad.”


	4. FOUR

The streets of Peking were exactly how Temeraire remembered them. They were wide and bustling and busier than ever. Dragons of all shape, size and color roamed about freely. From the moment the Allegiance made port they were greeted by embassies of the emperor himself and were to be escorted straight away to the palace. Along with the embassies were servants, brought to help unload merchandise from the ship. The process of unloading went smoothly for the most part, except for the fact that Iskierka clutched the egg tight against herself and would hiss at any unfortunate worker who strayed too close. Temeraire tried to reassure her that it was alright but she would hear none of it and entrusted its care to Granby who was wholly unprepared. 

“Do not worry,” one of the ambassadors said with a gleam in his eyes as he saw Granby trying to hold the egg inauspiciously. “The emperor has arranged transportation for his most valuable gift.” 

It is not a gift, it is blackmail. Laurence thought privately as he stepped up to inspect the contraption which a man was pushing along. It was a cart, decorated in brilliant scarlet and gold, lined with precious silk. Granby looked to Iskierka dumbly then to Laurence, he felt quite out of place and the egg was nearly his size. Not to mention the fact that it was intolerably hot from being by Iskierka for so long. The mother Kazilik inspected the card and then deemed it worthy. 

“It may be carried in that wagon; it looks expensive enough but only as long as my Granby is the one to push it.” Temeraire’s ruff pricked up, it was his egg too; he thought that Laurence would be the one to present it to the emperor. 

“If her greatness insists, we honor the maternal wishes of our dragons.” The Chinese man said, with not too little brag in his tone. Granby grumbled something under his breath but Iskierka hushed him and spread out her wings triumphantly. 

“I do not see why you were saying all of those bad things about China,” she later whispered to Granby as their procession made their way to the palace. “I think that I should be honored for being a mother now. After all, it was not Temeraire who laid the egg, it was me. It is only right that they get my approval on everything. Maybe they will even give me that splendid cart when they are done with it. It looks very pretty.” Temeraire could not help over hearing this and flattened his ruff. As much as he was glad to be in China once more, he and Laurence were aware of a certain danger behind the gorgeous arbors and jade pillars. A pale white danger whose wounds would have surely healed by now, Lein was still alive for all they knew. Temeraire would not be surprised if she was watching them at this moment. Laurence too felt the same unease and Tharkay did not look that much better. In fact only Iskierka seemed to be enjoying their parade, she occasionally spurt out bits of flame and roared.   
Children and adults alike lined the streets, they through rice and flower and shouted, 

“Lung Tien Xiang!” Temeraire could not help but puff out his ruff at their excitement and he forgot about Lein and Iskierka’s comments. He was here, in China once more; this time coming back a sire to give an egg of his very own to the emperor of China. Laurence strode beside him, walking three steps for every one of Temeriare’s. He kept an eye on Tharkay who was walking at Temeraire’s hind leg, looking as though he would like nothing better than to sink into the ground. Behind him, Iskierka was making a show of herself and Granby looked rather red in the face as he pushed the cart. Laurence remembered Lein as well as Temeraire did, and despite his restraint he found himself scanning the sky every so often. There was no sign of her and finally as they approach the great gates of the walled palace he tried to push his anxiety aside for his dragon’s sake. Still as they filed into the enormous courtyard and the gates were closed, shutting the palace Laurence felt not unlike an unfortunate animal that had gotten itself caught in a trap and was awaiting the hunter. Laurence nearly walked into Temerare’s foreleg before he caught himself for they had stopped before a man on the grandiose staircase leading into the palace. He was clothed in blue robes and bore the imperial seal. 

“The emperor Jiaqing of China welcomes you once again to his shores William Laurence. He welcomes Lung Tien Xiang back home.” Temeraire of course translated all of this and Laurence barely remembered to bow and politely respond. He was feeling nearly suffocated and needed to adjust his neck cloth before thanking his majesty. The man gestured for them to follow and Laurence took a deep breath before ascending the hundred wide steps to the imperial palace. As he remembered, the throne room, and much of the palace was constructed so that dragons might move about freely. Temeraire entered the throne room first, his ruff up and chest out with pride. He had previously put on his talon sheaths and polished the breast plate that Laurence had given him. He walked with pride and dignity, Laurence only wished he might appear the same to the most powerful man in the east. Iskierka too was fitted out in her best, she wore more gems than Temeraire, bracelets around her legs and tail with several fine silver pieces about her neck and breast. Her wings too bore jewels on each of their fans. Granby looked the most ridiculous out of all of them. Iskierka had occupied herself tremendously in fitting him out days before. He wore enough gold and finery to compete with that of the very throne itself. Though Laurence suspected that was what Iskierka had in mind all along. 

Jiaqinq was a large man who remained silent and face unreadable even as Granby reluctantly wheeled forward the egg to the edge of the dais on which the throne sat. 

“I present to your majesty the egg off the Celestial Lung Tien Xiang and the Turkish Kazilik, Iskierka.” Iskierka complained later on, at a volume well above a whisper that her name was not said first and that Temeraire’s name sounded much finer when spoken. She then told Granby to figure out a glorious Turkish name for her which could be used on such occasion. Poor Granby knew about as little Turkish as he did Chinese. Jiaqinq descended from his throne, spoke to Temeraire, who beamed with pride and then looked at the egg. He ran a long finger across it, and eyed it critically. Iskierka was too busy trying to rearrange herself so that all of her decked out finery could be seen to give much care. 

“His excellency invites you to join in a banquet this evening.” Temeraire of course gladly accepted the request on all of their behalves; even Laurence had to admit he would be glad to have a large meal. The egg was taken away then, rolled off in the cart to some unknown place. Iskierka made a start, snarling until Granby laid a hand on her neck, whispering reassurances. Temeraire watched it go, he would most likely never see it again and he could only be glad that it would be taken care of. Laurence put a hand on his neck, 

“Thank you Temeraire. You have done a valiant deed. The egg will be well cared for until it hatches. If you like I am sure we could have a letter sent once it does so that you may be sure of its name, sex and well-being.” Temeraire only nodded. He heard Iskierka make a small noise of distress. 

“His majesty wishes to reassure you that the egg will be well looked after, tended to with the most safety and luxury we can spare, which as you might have guessed: is much.” Laurence felt a tad ashamed privately. Eggs were of course as treasured in England as they were hear, but of course they were put in wood wagons of straw and placed in rows in baths. He could only imagine the care and keeping of eggs in China. 

“I am sure it will be well cared for,” Iskierka said as though she was talking about a sword she had just given to someone as a gift. “I would only hope that it becomes very powerful and beautiful like me and that it has more sense than its sire.” Temeraire would have rounded on her that instant for embarrassing him if it would have not been so unaccustomed. He only held his composure and occupied himself by looking around the throne room to make sure that Lein was not lurking somewhere. 

“The most splendid egg in all of china it may be, but it could never surpass your beauty and danger.” The translator said with what was plainly fake sweetness. Iskierka did not get the hint of his tone and only preened herself with such pride Temeraire was sure he was going to laugh aloud. Even Laurence and Granby rolled their eyes. 

Dinner was taken in the great banquet hall. To Temeraire’s relief Lein was not there, he was sure he would have spotted her albino form immediately. The emperor sat at the head of the long table of course, flanked by two imperial dragons whom Temeraire had never seen. Laurence was made to sit at the other end of the table to Temeraire’s dismay. Iskierka promptly squeezed herself as close to the emperor as she could manage, and ended up sitting beside Temeraire and the unknown Imperial. Granby sat at Laurence’s left hand side and Tharkay next to him until they were all arranged and a toast made to the egg. Dish after dish was served, along with plentiful rice and an ample supply of saakae. The conversation was at first comfortable, the Chinese men asking them about their travels and such, to Temeraire’s relief neither Laurence nor anyone else on the Allegiance said anything about the first egg which they had lost. It was only when the conversation dwindled after the third dish of steamed vegetables and fish that Temeraire noticed a dragon whom he did recognize. She was a black celestial much like him. Before he politely interrupt, the Chinese man whom she had been engaged in conversation stood up. 

“Lung Tien Qian wishes to retire.” Laurence, and Granby stood at once. The old Celestial, as well as everyone else at the table merely stared at them until she only nodded and was helped away out of sight. 

The conversation with the emperor was quiet and strained, Laurence knew that the emperor wanted more than just the egg, he was ordered by the admiralty to accept any further request, anything to keep China out of going to war with them. Iskierka had been annoying the entire dinner, begging Temeraire to translate what the other dragons were saying. He of course refused or bended their words a bit; they were speaking unpleasantly about her for she was telling stories of her own self bravery and great deeds. It was selfish and boring and Temeraire was becoming quite fed up. 

“No I will not translate anymore for you. Stop making a show of yourself and be quiet. We are not here for you. We are here for the egg and to secure Engalnd’s peace.” Iskierka huffed, 

“We are here for my egg,” her eyes flashed at him and she hit her tail against his painfully. This time Temeraire could not hold back. 

“Our egg, we are here for our egg.” Iskierka blinked then stood up without warning. 

“Granby I am tired and wish to retire. Temeraire, please tell the emperor that if one egg is not good enough and he attacks England that I will set his entire country to ashes.” Before he could retort or make an excuse to the ambassador, she left taking Granby in tow. The mean dissolved shortly after that until Temeraire himself was bored of conversation and had gotten the impression that the Jianiq was indeed satisfied with the egg and would make no further demands. Laurence had even found himself unable to keep himself up and so retired prematurely. Temeraire was excused finally and he thanked the emperor for his hospitality before leaving through the gardens that would lead to the court yard where their pavilions were. Temeraire had barely stepped out into the moonlight when a soft, old voice spoke his name. 

“Xiang,” Temeraire turned, it was the old Celestial. 

“Mother,” she stepped closer to him her jewelry had been removed but for the emerald pendant she wore around her neck. She had aged a century and a half, her black scales now gray and her eyes a milky blue. Her sides rose and fell slowly and with effort. Something twanged in his heart to see her so old. She smiled and looked at him. 

“You have been well. I congratulate you on siring your first egg, even if it was out of a Kazilik.” Though old, her voice still held power and resonance. Temeraire nodded, 

“Thank you.” She nodded and said nothing for a long time. Temeraire looked at her and bent his head, “I have missed you.” It was a feeble attempt to convey emotion, one which she gave no inclination to appreciate. “How is my sire?” Temeraire felt only polite to ask, though he had never met his father and could not remember his name. 

“Dead. Killed by the horsemen in the north some seasons past.” Her tone held no empathy to it. Temeraire himself could only nod. After a long time, she spoke. 

“I tell you this because you are my hatchling and because your captain is a good man. Perhaps he is different in his customs and his views on the place of dragons, but he is a good man. They mean to keep you here by any means necessary. They will come when you least suspect it, you must leave as soon as you are able.” 

“What do you mean?” Temeraire fretted, he could not read Qian’s eyes in the dark. 

“They mean to kidnap you. You must get away, by boat is too slow; you will have to fly as far from the imperial city as you can.” 

“I understand.” Temeraire said, his mind racing as he immediately turned to the courtyard where Laurence and the rest of their party were. He nearly made it there when he stopped, seeing his mother. She looked at him and for a moment he thought he saw sadness in her eyes. Timidly he touched his nose to hers. 

“Thank you.” She was silent and leaned against him closing her eyes for a moment. Her breath came as quiet as the locust and just as precious. Temeraire wished he could think of something to say to her but she parted him with a nod and left him without another word. He watched her go and then made his way across the gardens silently. Everywhere he felt as though Lien were watching, waiting to signal her men to attack him. 

“Laurence, Laurence we must hurry,” he stopped short. In the court yard where their pavilions stood, Granby was shouting something at Iskierka. She was ignoring him of course and Laurence in turn was trying to reason with Granby. Temeraire looked, struggling to figure out what was going on and then he saw it. Iskierka’s eyes were locked dead ahead and dangerous. Her tail flicked back and forth and the spikes on her neck were raised with tension. Temeraire followed her gaze and when he found what she was facing he felt as though the divine wind and all breath within him had been taken. Mei stood not inches from Iskierka, her tail too flicked restlessly. Her eyes were sharp and critical. Iskierka issued steam from her spikes and parted her mouth revealing her fangs. Mei’s ruff was up and forward, her wings were also raised to their full height. Though Granby was making feeble attempts to calm Iskierka, she would have none of it. Without warning the two dragons made their move, circling each other like a pair of lionesses ready to strike.


	5. FIVE

“It is a pity really,” Mei said, her word dripping with venom; “that Lun Tien Xiang had to sink so low as to sire an egg with one of your lot.” Iskierka only snarled, her intentions written plain in her eyes as the two of them circled one another. Temeraire himself slunk over to where Granby and Laurence stood dumbfounded. 

“Correct me if I am wrong John, but isn’t it the males who fight over the females in the wild?” Granby answered without taking his gaze off of the two dragons. 

“Normally yes, but there have been recorded cases of females fighting for one male. Many times it does not end well, for either of them.” 

“Naturally the egg will be destroyed before it hatches,” Mei continued. “Lung Tien Xiang will stay in China where he belongs and only then will he sire a proper heir.” Iskierka snarled, lowering herself ready to pounce. 

“I will do it myself if I have to, the egg cannot be allowed to hatch. I would be lying if I said I would not take great pleasure in it. You know nothing of Xiang; you filthy worm must have forced him into the act: all the more reason to shatter your abominable egg.” Mei shrieked suddenly as Iskierka’s spiked tail lashed out making a small cut in her haunch. 

“I did not need to force him into anything of the sort. You are rather boring and dull. I do not even think you can fight but if you wish I will humor you because you are so plain. I will fight you and the winner will be allowed to take Temeraire.” Mei hissed and tried to lash out but Iskierka dodged easily. 

“Iskierka, stop this at once,” Granby tried once more. Laurence looked to Temeraire for some explanation but Temeraire was struck senseless. He only stared at the two female dragons who were growing more angry by the moment. 

“Don’t flatter yourself; I am an imperial dragon of his Excellency; fighting over males is barbaric though I am not surprised you would offer such a solution. You are indeed from a barbaric nation.” Temeraire could not help but feel a bit insulted himself at this, he had no memory of Mei being so nasty. It was true when last they met; he had been fond with and had courted her. But then he had gone back to Britain and Iskierka had come around wanting to make eggs with him and he had totally forgotten Mei until this moment.

“Yes, I am a barbarian.” Iskierka snarled and lashed out again, this time her tail hitting Mei across the side enough to draw dark blood. “I am a barbarian but you are wrong if you think Temeraire is, and I wonder who is more barbaric: the dragon who dares engage in combat for one she cares for or the one who engages in petty insults in attempts to possess one as if he were an object to be won like a prize, I wonder at it greatly. Temeraire is not some piece of gold or capitol. He is a dragon and a very rare and important one at that. He is free to fly as he likes, and be with whatever nation he likes. Above all he is free to make eggs with whoever he would like. Do not be so sour because we have had an egg and he has forgotten you.” Mei snarled and reeled her head backward like a cobra, only to strike and miss. Iskierka took the chance and bounded forward, her jaws making for Mei’s wings. The Imperial swiveled away just in time and took off. Iskierka snarled after her, even as Granby ran to grab at her. 

Temeraire did believe that this was the most intelligent thing he had ever heard out of Iskierka, and he did not even think of correcting her improper grammar. Nor did he wish to speak that she was being rather hypocritical of herself. She had indeed, all but harassed him into making an egg the first time, furthermore it had been her suggestion to duel with Mei over him.

“Temeraire, do something!” Granby pleaded his face red and dripping with sweat, breaking Temeraire out of his awe.

“Mei is and imperial dragon, she was neither born nor bred to fight. Iskierka will surely win.” 

Blue and red were a flash as the two dragons dueled in the sky. They fought in close combat. Iskierka was a good bit larger than Mei; also her spikes acted as a defense and prevented Mei from getting too close. Iskierka was also more practiced in fight whereas Mei was bred for intellect. Mei snarled as Iskierka made a swipe at her side, raking her claws down the blue scales. Blood fell like rain upon the courtyard. Mei twisted aside up and over Iskierka only to come plunging down once more and Temeraire saw her intent. If she could not go for Iskierka’s spiked length she would go for the wings, underbelly and face. In a dash she had struck out again and bit at Iskierka’s right wing and this time she did not miss. Iskierka roared and flailed, hitting Mei with her tail in an attempt to loosen her grip. This worked to some advantage as Mei let go, though Iskierka sagged in the air. Temeraire could see the large bloody membrane of wing hanging. The Kazilik dropped even more, nearly out of the air and Temeraire could see Mei hovering. Granby cursed, one hand gripping Laurence’s arm tightly. Iskierka swopped downward, as she passed, Temeraire saw a wink. In a flash she shot straight up, aimed at Mei. The two collided like cannons and a terrible cry was heard from above. Dark blood was thrown about Iskierka’s mouth and nose. She had hit her like a bullet from a gun, jaws opened and claws out. A large bloody wound in the imperial’s stomach purpled her blue scales with dark blood. Mei shrieked in agony and tried to make for a retreat but Iskierka was faster despite her wing. In a daring move she bore down on Mei from above and then began to do something none of the spectators, including Tharkay, whose face remained un-phased throughout this, had ever saw. She coiled herself like a cobra around Mei, her spikes tightly piercing against the imperial as she squeezed harder. Mei writhed wildly and Granby let out a small noise that was between a whimper and a scream as he saw Iskierka’s neck get slashed by one of Mei’s claws. Iskierka screamed, waking whoever was not already up throughout the entire city no doubt. Blood fell from the sky, some of it landing on Laurence’s shoulder.

Mei continued to shriek as Iskierka would not relent. The hot steam from Iskerika’s spikes burned Mei’s scales and wings, creating a grotesque odor. Though she bled and boiled however, Mei did not hold up and suddently Iskierka parried away releasing her hold. Temeraire nearly snarled as he saw what Mei had done. In an act that must have caused no small amount of planning, Mei had worked herself against Iskierka’s body. As the Kazilik coiled Mei saw an opportunity and thrust herself upward. It was not enough to release her from Iskierka’s tight hold, but it had sent Iskierka’s own spikes tearing up her softer underbelly. Once free Mei hovered pathetically, her wings burned by steam. Iskierka dropped several feet but was determined to drag herself upwards towards where Mei was heaving for breath.

“They are going to kill each other,” Laurence whispered and looked to Temeraire again.

“Stop this!” The Celestial tried to roar, but it was no use. Iskierka had managed to regain height with Mei and now was attempting to strike at her from above. Fire lit the skies of Peking as Iskierka sent a torrent of flame down upon Mei. The blue imperial managed to escape but for the end of her tail which was caught. It was all Iskierka needed. Faster than the blink of an eye she folded her wings and plummeted, her jaws closing around Mei’s middle. The two dragons crashed into the courtyard once more, knocking down trees and the entire left side of the palace walls. Snarls hisses and blood erupted from the mess of limbs and wings.

“Do something you wretched beast!” Granby screamed, hitting Temeraire upon the flank. The black dragon bellowed with the wrath of the divine wind itself. Iskierka and Mei had somehow untangled each other, both of them startled by Temeraire’s roar. Mei half sprang, half collapsed towards the far side of the clearing, knocking down another pavilion in the process. Iskierka handled herself only slightly better, taking a few awkward side stumbles so that Temeraire and Tharkay had to scramble out of the way in order to avoid being crushed. Silence covered the night. Already dozens of servants who had been standing by watching the fight now cautiously made their way to Mei’s trembling side rubbing ointment on her burns and pressing cloths to her bleeding wounds. Iskierka’s gaze would not let up as the two of them continued to lock eyes with one another. The Kazilik was getting ready to pounce once more and would have done so if Temeraire had not interfered. Taking a great breath he stepped between the two of them, his back to Iskierka: he faced Mei with savagery and disappointment.

“Stop this ridiculous nonsense before you kill each other, then neither of you will be able to have me.” Both of the dragons breathed heavily in the night, Iskierka muttered something which Temeraire hopped Mei could not hear. “I do not want to see either of you killed. I never intended this to happen,” he said gaining confidence. “Iskierka I would’ve never had an egg by you if I had known it would come to this.” He faced her as he said this and saw her flinch, her eyes bright with pain. “And Mei, I never would’ve come back to China ever again if I had known you had turned into such an intolerable monster.” No one said anything for a long time, until Mei was led away by her attendances who were trying desperately to heal her as she limped away. She spoke no words of ill or threat but something in her eyes made Temeraire shiver as she continued to look at him until she was led away out of sight. Only when she was gone did he turn back to Iskierka. Keynes had been summoned and Granby was at her head stroking her bloodied face. 

“Get her water and bandages.” Temeraire ordered to several of the shocked servants who continued to stare dumbly around the ruined courtyard. Iskierka was finally convinced by Granby to lay down as Keynes walked around her making the assessment. 

“Are you very proud of me Granby? I knew I could beat her, even if she was an imperial. Did you see me wrap her about?” 

“I am only grateful that Temeraire had the notion to put an end to it before you got yourself killed you vain narcissistic creature!” Though Iskierka was still bleeding and her breath uneven she smiled and looked at Temeraire who loomed over her. 

“You may thank me you know, it was very valiant what I did for you; fighting on your behalf and making it so you would not have to spend your life cooped up with that pretentious brat. I fought very splendidly did I not?” Temeraire snarled at her and out of pure anger struck out, nipping her wing. Iskierka let out a monstrous snarl and tried to get up but Granby, Tharkay and Keynes held her down.

“If you had not been so selfish and went about getting yourself nearly killed to make a show then I could have long ago informed Laurence that there are more important matters at stake!” 

“What matters my dear?” Laurence asked, coming up to Temeraire. He looked wretched covered in dragon blood and sweat and his eyes were rather glossy with exhaustion. 

“Oh Laurence I wish I did not have to give you this news now but it is Jiaqinq. He means to kidnap me and possibly execute you. Now no thanks to Iskierka he will have surely found out about this and will have his men coming right this instant and Lein too perhaps!” 

It took a moment for Laurence to registrar this information but when he did he reacted as he did in every situation, deliberate.

“Then we must go at once. Tharkay pray fetch what little essentials we need. Keynes finish bandaging Iskierka quickly as possible. 

“I am perfectly well!” Iskierka tried, but even as she said so she shivered and fell onto her side once more.

“Oh shut your mouth for goodness sakes you are not alright!” Temeraire chided, he could not help the ebb of concern in his voice.

It took longer than Laurence would have liked for them to make it out of the courtyard. Iskierka had to stop and breath every few feet for her chest was badly wounded. She tried to play it off as though she was alright but after collapsing three times, Granby pleaded that they wait a few moments. 

“But where on earth shall we go if we cannot make it to the harbor?” Laurence inquired as they rounded one of the larger residential establishments at the edge of the city, far from the port where the Allegiance sat waiting.

“There is a cave not too far from here just large enough for us all.” Tharkay said quietly. “It is not so far from here yet is easily concealed.”  
“God praise your memory Tharkay.” Laurence said as they moved forward. The crew was making their way and into the surrounding jungle when Temeraire stopped. Mei’s long and slender form could be seen in the brush, he stopped short.

“Xiang, I know your plans to leave tonight. I know what Qian told you. Please let me at least say goodbye?” Temeraire eyed her critically; ahead he could see the last of Iskierka’s form fading under the dark bushes. 

“I must go Mei. Please understand. I am glad to have seen you again, I am glad you did not get killed.” She nodded and stepped closer, putting her nose to his.

“I am sorry Temeraire,” she said slowly. Temeraire drew away from her after a moment.

“I am too I suppose.”

“No, I am sorry,” she repeated. Temeraire tilted his head; something had changed in her voice.

“Sorry for what Mei?” Before she could answer or he could react, the pale sinuous form of Lien came into view, her red eyes glowing like the devil in the dark.


	6. SIX

Laurence would never forgive himself for the fact that he didn’t see Temeraire slip away to meet with Mei. He only heard the feral cries in the heavens and only then did he behold his dragon, but it was already too late. Lein had come. 

“What the…?” Granby asked, looking up through the trees as Temeraire’s thunderous roar broke the air. 

“Temeraire!” Iskierka screeched, “He is fighting Lien, but did he not kill her at Waterloo?” 

“Hush.” Granby ordered. Laurence was only just trying to make out the black dragon amid the blacker sky when gun shots brought his attention back. Tharkay grunted as he pulled a sword out of a man’s belly and shoved him to the ground. 

“Quickly,” he urged. Laurence nodded, reaching for his pistol and shot a man who attempted to slice at him with a sword. Through the bushes he tried to dodge, swinging this way and that. At every turn another of the emperor’s men jumped out of nowhere. He pivoted, and shot as the man tripped in the dirt. Granby yelled, combating two men at once with his own gun in hand. One of the soldiers raised a knife towards him and managed to slice his arm but Granby spun, whacking the man in the back of the head with the butt of the pistol. Laurence narrowly escaped a sword strike and turned, punching the man square in the jaw. Keynes too, fought as best as he could, taking men with swings and punches of his own fists, by the looks of it he seemed to actually be enjoying himself. Not far, Tharkay was thwarting off three men who attempted to jab at him with spears. Tharkay was faster, he ducked down, resulting in one man accidently spearing his comrade through the chest. Before the soldier could react Tharkay knocked him down and stole his knife, turning and throwing it at the last man. The blade stuck through his eye and he wailed before for Laurence shot him with mercy. Had there been time, Laurence would have commented on Tharkay’s excellent ability, but time was of the essence, through the jungle more men were coming. Several men with even longer lances attempted to back Iskierka against a large boulder, jabbing at her. As she opened her mouth to breathe flame, Granby shot another man and wiped his face, turning to her and yelling.

“Iskierka don’t! You will light the entire jungle; do you want to cause a wildfire?” Iskierka hissed, and for a moment it looked as though she were going to ignore him but she finally consulted and stepped upon the men instead, crushing them even as they rushed forward to stab at her. Laurence grabbed a fallen spear and swung at four new men who had burst from the bushes, every now and then he tried to steal glances up at the sky; desperate to find Temeraire. 

“We must go back!” Granby was shouting, he was limping and had just stabbed a man through the back of the head who was attempting to get at Tharkay from behind. “We will tell Jiaqinq that there has been a mistake!” 

“It’s too late for that!” Tharkay shouted, swinging his leg in a high kick that brought another palace soldier down. Granby dodged and shot another man, 

“There are too many of them!” Keynes shouted. Laurence nodded, looking around frantically until he saw something through the trees. The beach and docs, it would be a long shot but it was their only hope. 

“We must get to the shore!” He tried to convey, bust neither Granby nor Tharkay heard. 

Iskierka roared as one of the emperor’s men had managed to climb up her tail and onto her back, using her spikes as leverage. He now stabbed at her wing joints, the only part of her where spikes did not come from. She writhed, her wings flapping in a frenzy which knocked down several men and large trees. 

“Iskierka!” Granby shouted and made to run for her but she toppled before he could reach her. In a single movement the dragon had rolled over and a muffled scream was heard. When she stood back up, the man was impaled, and stuck gruesomely on one of her spikes. 

“I am perfectly well Granby, do you see how I impaled him?” She asked all too excited. Laurence turned in a flash, his elbow connecting with a soldier who was about to shoot him. 

The trees trembled as overhead the roaring of the celestials could be heard. Laurence looked up to see Temeraire baring down upon Lien, his wings beating faster than he had ever seen. Lien tried to turn herself over but Temeraire bit at her back, his claws digging into her flesh. Even at such a height Laurence could see blood running freely from both of the dragons. Neither of them could use the divine wind without killing themselves in the process so the two bit and clawed savagely. In the blink of an eye however, things changed. Temeraire had let up for only a moment to try and make another bite aimed at Lein’s throat but he was too slow. The white dragon turned herself around, claws and fangs digging into Temeraire’s unprotected belly.   
The black dragon let out a cry that defined men as she bore her claws into him and her wings beat upon his head. Laurence saw blood and scale fall from the sky like debris. He turned, unable to see more and brought his sword down upon another soldier’s skull.

“We must make for the beach!” This time they heard him and ran for it. Laurence looked up only just in time to see Temeraire drop like a stone from the sky. Iskierka, Keynes, Granby and Tharkay ran through the bushes and finally onto shore. 

“Get to a ship!”

“Damn it to hell Laurence we aren’t leaving without you!” Laurence had no time to respond, hearing the terrible crash of trees and branches not far off, back towards the palace from whence they came. “Laurence!” Granby cried once more, but he didn’t listen. Barreling back into the trees his only thoughts were on Temeraire. He blindly fought anyone in his way and when he broke at last through the over growth into the ruined clearing, his heart nearly stopped. 

Temeraire lay broken amid the splintered branches, his body contorted unnaturally even for his sinuous length. Blood was painted across his muzzle and pooled out from under him. He had landed on his left wing which lay like a used cloth, twisted and bent. His ruff had been torn at as well and blood trickled down his face from the wounds in a path. 

“Temeraire,” Laurence stumbled and then fell at his dragon’s head stroking the scales delicately. 

“Laurence?” The weariness and fear in the dragon’s voice broke his heart. 

“Yes my dearest heart, I’m here.” Temeraire had been wounded many times, he had been badly wounded many more times and yet this time more than ever Laurence struggled to compose himself, his hand shaking. “My dear could you try, if you can to roll yourself over on your side? I must see what has been done so that Keynes can properly heal you.” Temeraire did not answer right away; he only breathed in short shallow wraps and blinked blood out of his eyes.

“It hurts,” he whispered. Laurence nodded and laid his cheek against his dragon’s. “May I simply lie here for just a few moments? Lien has gotten away.” Laurence tried to muster a smile though tears rimmed his eyes. 

“Come now you will have your chance at her soon, as soon as you are healed right up.” Temeraire only made low noise of pain. His sides rose and fell, shaking and trembling with great effort every time. Laurence glanced at the pistol he still held in his bloodied hand and let out a small gasp. He had seen it happen before so long ago when he and Temeraire were just starting their training. A French dragon had been sprayed with Lily’s acid and his captain had shot it in the head. His mind was barely numb enough to consider it. 

“Laurence?” Temerare begged softly, Laurence turned to him, tears now running freely down his cheeks even as he tried to smile. “Why are you frowning?” 

“Dear heart, I…” Temeraire’s body gave an uncontrollable spasm and trembled, on the ground Laurence could just barely see the damage that Lien’s clawing had done. 

“Laurence, Laurence?” Temeraire called frantic as his body seized once more. Laurence flattened himself on the side of his dragon’s face, stroking him gently; it was all he could do. 

“I am here dear one.” The dragon calmed for a moment, his eyes glossy with pain. 

“Stay with me?” 

“Always,” Laurence nearly whimpered. There was no more said between them after that. Each breath of Temeraire’s a prayer that Laurence counted. The captain himself began to feel his own wounds and slowly his world began to fog. He tried to fight on, for Temeraire’s sake. He saw one last thing before he went under. Temeraire’s glossy blue eyes rolled back, his black lids closed.


	7. SEVEN

His whole body rocked and swayed with the sea. Wearily, Laurence opened his eyes to the face of John Granby looming over him.

“John?” He asked softly, trying to sit up. Granby put a hand on his shoulder and helped him lean against the inner woodwork of the ship. “Where am I?” Granby smiled gently, pursing his lips. 

“You are on the Allegiance, three days west of the Port of Peking.” Laurence nodded, his eyes struggling to adjust to the dim light in the cabin, even in daylight the small windows did not allow for a lot of light. 

“Drink this,” Granby handed him a cup. Laurence took it, staring dumbly at what it contained. He took a small sip and gripped it tight with both hands as though it was some hot beverage to keep warm. Slowly he lowered his head to his knees, 

“It was dark, we were in the jungle.” He lifted his head up and touched the bandage on his left arm. Granby sat close and nodded, sympathy playing in his dark eyes. 

“Yes, we had to get far from the palace as we could. Keynes, Tharkay and Iskierka took the ship rather easily actually. I think they had some fun of it.” He attempted to smile and laughed dryly. Laurence took another sip of water and let out a sigh, leaning himself backward again against the wooden frames. He was silent for a long time then rubbed his head. 

“The emperor, Jiaqing?” Granby looked away embarrassed, 

“Probably sending the Imperial fleet en route to the port of London as we speak; we had to leave quickly, they were going to take…” here he stopped and looked at him curiously. 

“Where is Temeraire?” Granby again looked away, studying the floor and furrowed his brow. “John, where is Temeraire?” The fellow aviator swallowed, trying to configure the words in his head. 

“He is dead Laurence. Lien tore him up the underbelly. I found you passed out beside him. I tried to help him Laurence, but it was too late. Iskierka doesn’t know yet, only Keynes, Tharkay and I. I am so sorry.” Laurence looked at Granby, fragments of memory coming back to him. Temeraire’s blood pooling out beneath him, his fading eyes in the darkness, his shallow breath on Laurence’s arm. The aviator had always prided himself on being a man of modest and controlled emotion. He was not one to betray true feeling so easily, but the death of Temeraire hit him with such a weight of misery and confusion that his eyes welled with tears and he could not do anything to control it but fell forward. Granby caught him and gripped him tight, he himself coming to tears for Laurence’s sake.

“May I see him?” Laurence finally whispered. 

“We could not carry him.” He nodded and said no more; not even when a great weight rocked the ship back and forth nearly throwing both of them over.

“Where is Granby?” Iskierka’s demand was heard across the ship.

“I had better go see to her, she doesn’t know the news either. I am sorry.” Granby said uncomfortably before kissing Laurence briefly upon the lips then dashed out. Iskierka threw down a small whale and had already set about gruesomely hacking it when Granby came up to the deck. 

“There you are, where were you? Is Laurence back yet, where is Temeraire?” She was doing remarkably well for the wounds she had sustained from both Mei and the soldiers. This was the first time Granby had let her fly in days and though she was forever being dramatic about it, he suspected she could not truly worsen herself. Like before, Granby was silent a few moments. “Where is Temeraire, you said he would be back by now and I would like to make another egg, this one to keep and I do not see anyone else aboard who can help me do it.” This time Granby didn’t even go read in the face. 

“Iskierka, Temeraire won’t be coming back.” She rolled her eyes, steam coming from her spikes in clouds.

“Do not tell me he has decided to stay in China where they treat him like a precious coin. I beat that other imperial Mei and so he is mine by right.” 

“Iskierka Temeraire won’t be coming back because he is no longer with us.” Again she rolled her eyes and now sprawled herself out upon the dragon deck. 

“Well he had better come back to us soon. I am not getting any younger.” Yes I wish he would come back to us soon, for Laurence’s sake Granby thought then sighed once more. It was hard explaining death to dragons who were sturdy and long lived creatures by nature.   
Iskierka had not seen the dragon plague that wiped out nearly half the dragons in the covert. Come to think of it Iskierka had only seen the death of a dragon in combat, and thought nothing of it. 

“Temeraire is dead. He has been killed in battle with Lien.” 

“Nonsense,” she huffed and preened herself. “Temeraire is much better at fighting than that horrid white monster. There is no way he would be defeated.” Granby shook his head and walked up to her, putting a hand on her cheek. He was grateful on his own part to have made it through without losing Iskierka, though he was afraid he would several times.

“Dear one, I do not think Temeraire ever meant to lose to Lien but she is quite a bit older then him see and she scrapped up his belly. I am sorry.” This got her attention; she looked at him with large sharp eyes, confused and disappointed. 

“But, I do not understand,” she ventured, “if he is dead than that means he is gone, forever and has left Laurence alone and will no longer be able to make eggs with me.” 

“I’m afraid so.” Granby mumbled. Iskierka shook her head, sitting up and despite she pain, flapped her wings causing the ship to rock once more. 

“But Temeraire is a great fighter, he cannot be dead! Even if Lien did scratch his underbelly, he is not so soft. He is very strong, (though not nearly as strong as me.) There is no way he could be dead.” Granby said nothing, his heart shook even more watching his own dragon try to figure it out in her mind. Through a series of pained and bewildered looks she finally huffed as though irritated. 

“Oh! He is always so selfish going off and getting himself killed! Who does he think he is, calling me unreasonable when he flies off into a battle he cannot win and gets himself torn up with no repair! He has left Laurence without a dragon, and what is more he has left me and we have not yet had a proper egg to watch hatch and who will grow up to serve England. Why he and I have not even had an important conversation yet and I wanted to speak with him!” Granby wondered secretly at what this conversation that she was referring to might be, but he supposed it no longer mattered. 

“I am sorry love. I know you loved him very much.”

“Love?” She snorted. “I do not love Temeraire. He is only very brave and daring and can breathe the divine wind so I find his traits rather suitable for my convenience. I suppose now that he is gone I will let you divide your time equally between me and Laurence, for I know that you love him very much.” Granby looked at her sharply to which she responded by shrugging and preening herself. He could see past her brashness however: there was sadness in her eyes, something deep, and dark. It was grief, but she did not know it. Evidently some hours later however she flapped her wings once more. “I am going flying.” She announced to the ship and before Granby could respond she took off not so gracefully at that. 

Laurence emerged from the cabin towards sunset; Gong Su had been staying near the harbor with relatives when Keynes and Iskierka took the ship and he had managed to come aboard much to Laurence’s relief, as did several of his extended family. Several of them had sailing experience, even if it was not on a British vessel but they were help nonetheless and Gong Su had managed to catch a number of fish he had prepared, even in the muddle wreck of the Allegiance’s cooking courters that had gone without repair since the attack. Although he did his best, Laurence could not bring himself to eat. The fish turned to ash in his mouth and wine to dust. There was nothing tasteful in the world it seemed, not since Temeraire had left it. Not even the calm night which wrapped the ocean seemed to ease his mind. Iskierka did not come back until late, and when she did she would not speak. Granby tried for hours to make her eat and to say something but she refused and being frustrated at her stubbornness gave up. Laurence was not much better as he looked over the left hand side towards the horizon. 

“You do not need to take another dragon if you do not want, I am sure they wouldn’t force you, at least not right away.” Granby said softly coming up to Laurence’s side and leaning over the wooden railing. The blonde aviator’s eyes were looking, but not at the ocean nor anything else that Granby could see. 

“Out of the night that covers me, Black as the Pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be For my unconquerable soul.” He whispered gently as the breeze stirred. 

“What is that?” Granby whispered. Laurence only closed his eyes.

“In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance My head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears Looms but the Horror of the shade, And yet the menace of the years Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.” Granby waited a few minutes to finish but he did not. Under them, the ship sailed smoothly in the darkness. 

“What is that Laurence?” 

“It is a poem,” he said as he opened his eyes once more. His eyes were not as they once were but now held a darkness to them that set Granby’s own heart to sorrow. “It is a poem by William Ernest Henley.” Again Granby nodded and there was silence for a long time before Laurence whispered the last few lines of it, as though it were a curse and a prayer in a single breath.

“It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll. I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul.”   
“What is it called?” Granby asked gently after immeasurable time had passed. Laurence shoved himself off of the railing with effort then made his way back below decks. Before descending he turned, his face gaunt and pale and he murmured,   
“Invictus.”


	8. EIGHT

Temeraire blinked slowly, easing himself up despite the pain in his chest and belly. Sun shone through the trees as he raised himself and looked around. Smoke dulled the early morning sun, fallen trees lay splintered everywhere. The dirt below was caked with rusty dried blood. 

“Laurence?” Temeraire mumbled, he tried to remember last night but he could only recall pain and dizziness, he must have fallen asleep. His chest ached something fierce and his wings were awfully sore to move. Nevertheless he pushed himself up and onward, back to the palace. That was where Laurence would have gone if there was any trouble for sure. He remembered little else to deter him from any other course of action. One thing he did recall however was Lien. They had been fighting, and he had not been doing so well; he estimated upon looking over himself. As he walked in what he hopped was the right direction, sights all around made him shiver. People’s homes were destroyed; men and woman rummaged around desperately calling out names of loved ones. Like a beacon of destruction, the ever looming smog rose in the direction of the palace. Temeraire tried his wings, stretching them out and flapping them in the air, each movement brought a stabbing pain to him and so he thought better of it and made his way faster through the undergrowth. 

“Laurence?” Again there was no answer. More buildings were crushed, he was particularly startled to see a fishing boat had been somehow carried and dropped in the woods.

Surely our fighting was not that bad, Temeraire thought to himself and then stopped short. An elderly woman was crying amid her wood and bamboo home which was now nothing more then a disheveled heap. Temeraire thought of leaving her alone, but he simply had to get some sort of answers. He put his head down close to hers, 

“Excuse me but who has done this?” He tried his best to sound gentle and soft, or at least as soft as a ten ton dragon could. The woman glared at him, 

“It was that cursed beast, Lung Tien Lein!” At this Temeraire snorted and drew his head back, his eyes scanning over the full extent of the damage. For as far as he could see the harbor and village lay in ruins, the city of Peking looked as though a great gust of wind had blown it down. Temeraire was only glad that it was not his own use of the divine wind which did so. 

“What has happened?” He asked the woman again. She let out another sob, holding her face in her hands for a long time until she managed an answer between sniffling. 

“Madame Lien happened! She flew overhead and blew her divine wind upon us all! Children are dead, boats have been sunk! She was in a rage the likes of which I have never seen, never thought imaginable from a celestial of all dragons! Rumors are about that she has killed the great emperor himself!” At this the woman began to cry once more, burying her head in her arms. 

“Thank you for your information,” Temeraire murmured; his mind was already far from her words and only worrying for Laurence’s safety. If he had fallen asleep and the emperor had been killed then there would be no one protecting him.   
Fear gripped Temeraire’s breast but he would not brood, not now. He took a great breath and launched himself into the air. It was an ungraceful maneuver and hurt a great deal but he knew it was the fastest way to the palace, to Laurence. The full extent of Lien’s mad rampage unfolded before him like strokes of ink on a scroll, each one telling of more sadness and ruin. The entire wall that separated the Imperial Palace from the rest of the city had been torn down, people lay in the street unmoving and bloody. Temeraire could have flown on forever, pulled by disgust and fascination had it not been for something that caught his eye in a demolished courtyard. Trees were toppled, the ground unearthed. Something large and black lay under what was once the east wing of the palace. Large splintered beams covered the figure so that Temeraire was forced to uncomfortably land in order to get a better look. Several palace servants lay bloody and dead, some of them in several pieces, a limb here or there had been thrown across the way. Snorting in disgust at the smell of blood, Temeraire carefully made his way to where the heap of scale and wood lay as he tried his best not to step upon the bodies of men. Carefully he nosed the great beams out of the way, revealing the dragon beneath. When he realized who it was, his heart gave a shiver. 

“Qian, mother?” There was no answer. Franticly he moved more of the wood though several pieces had been stuck into her hide stabbing her through. Temeraire nosed her once more, his form shook, the day seemed darker, “Mother?” He tried again but it was no use. Closing his eyes Temeraire took a heavy breath. He did not ponder god so much as Laurence did, nor did he ponder what lay beyond death but for what it was worth he hopped that if there were such a being, that it would bring his mother peace and that she would be happy in whatever there lay beyond. 

“Temeraire?” His head shot up, Mei stood before him though she was badly wounded. Whether the cuts were from her fight with Iskierka, or Lien’s madness he did not know and did not ask. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Lien has ruined the city, I saw you fall. I tried to prevent her from going wild but I was too late. She has killed the emperor and set the Imperial City to devastation.”

Temeraire looked at her hard, Mei had betrayed him once; he was sure she would do it again. In his defense he crouched low over where his mother laid his ruff up and tail quivering. 

“She is at the grave of Yongxing now,” Mie said meekly. Temeraire only hissed, 

“Why should I believe you, you led me to where Lien was waiting.” That much he remembered. Mei said nothing. 

“Stay here Xiang, stay in China and help us rebuild this great city. It is not just humans she has killed, many dragons are dead including Qian. Stay here and we may restore Peking to its illustrious glory; we could have eggs of our own if that is what you want. There would be a whole family of Celestials!” 

“My family is Laurence, my home is England. Goodbye Mei.” He did his best to imitate a bow. With a final nuzzle to his mother, he took off. 

“Xiang wait!” 

“What now?” Temeraire asked, his voice wavering on the edge of a snarl. 

“Laurence took off on a boat; I saw them on the Allegiance four days ago headed west.” This was enough to make Temeraire stop. 

“On the Allegiance, are you certain?” She nodded. 

“Temeraire?” He hovered, 

“Laurence, he thinks you are dead.” A wave of dread came through him then and he nodded his thanks to Mei before flying off. If that was true, then Temeraire was sure he had to reach Laurence and reassure him before his captain did something unthinkable. He had one more duty to fulfill however, before he started his search. Looking down on the only green space that was left in Peking, he could make out Lien standing before the grave of her prince. Her once pale scales were now the color of scarlet blood and when he landed ready for a fight she made no move. A breeze blew gently through the clearing for a moment all seemed still and peaceful where they stood. Lien’s back was to him; annoyed, Temeraire snarled. 

“You’ve come to kill me Xiang, do it then. I have achieved my goal. Your captain is gone, tortured with the thought of your death. I have destroyed your home and loved ones, now Lung Tien Xiang you may kill me, for now you know my pain.” Her voice was soft; she did not meet his eyes as she spoke. Temeraire stepped closer, then he pounced. She did not fight him as his claws dug into her hide and drew blood. Their wings hit against each other sending arrows of pain through Temeraire’s shoulders but he would not show it. Pinning her to the ground he leaned close to her and snarled, his eyes bright blue and black eyes swirling like the seventh circle of hell covered in ice. His voice shook with the resonance of vengeance and sick glee. 

“I have seen you bereft of all that you have, of home and happiness and beautiful things. I have seen you cast down your own nation and your allies will now draw away. I have seen you alone and friendless and as wretched as Yongxiang; and now you may live as long as you like in some dark and lonely corner of the earth. Now I am content.” With that he roared, opening his fearsome maw before her face and out from his jaws escaped the divine wind. Lien shook and screamed as her eyes began to bleed. Temeraire stepped backward and locked his gaze with her as she struggled to rise. The look of terror in her made his chest puff out with pride. He basked in the moment briefly and then departed for if he did not, he was sure that he too would turn into a monster.


	9. NINE

“How could you be so selfish?” Tharkay accused of Laurence. The two of them stood in the dark cabin of the Allegiance’s sleeping quarters. Despite the grime and gruel of the past few days Tharkay looked perfectly made up but for the sprouting beginning of a beard. Laurence however was gaunt; his eyes sunken and skin pale for he had not yet eaten or drank. He could say nothing to defend himself against Tharkay’s accusations; they were by all accounts correct. The thing was, he did not care. “Laurence! You cannot do this, for Granby’s sake at least. He has had enough to deal with trying to keep Iskierka from setting the place on fire and getting this ship back to England in one piece! How dare you even attempt to take your life while he must bear the burdens it would cost?” Laurence only looked at his feet, clutching an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. Tharkay only shook his head in dismay. “Temeraire would not have wanted you to be this way. When he thought you were dead in the breeding grounds he did not try to take his own life! He rallied that dragon’s there because he refused to believe in your demise. I for one agreed with him and I refuse to believe you are such a pathetic and honor less man that you would give up the life Temeraire sacrificed himself to protect. Do not disappoint me Laurence, I think highly of you and would hate to reevaluate that judgment. Do not disgrace Temeraire’s memory.” Without further ceremony Tharkay turned on his heal and left the cabin, leaving Laurence to his thoughts. 

There were not many thoughts for Laurence to have that were not clouded with drink. The alcohol made his head warm and heavy, filling him with an empty draining numb. With an effort he dragged himself to a nearby cot and flung himself down, staring at the shadows that the candle light made on the wooden beams above. The shadows formed words, 

“I am the master of my fate I am the captain of my soul.” But he knew in the depths of his heart that those words were only half truths. Temeraire’s egg had changed his fate, Temeraire’s wings had captained his soul. It was Temeraire who had led him from the dutiful life of the navy to the uncertain service of the arial corps. It was Temeraire’s will and wings that had carried him from England to China to South America, to Africa and back to China. It was Temeraire’s knowledge, skill and unending enthusiasm that had led him to question his country, kind and own morals. 

“I am the master of my fate I am the captain of my soul.” Temeraire was his soul, the better half of it. He was the half that wondered and questioned the norms of the society he had grown up in all of his life. It was Temeraire who made him question what was right and wrong. Tears came once again to Laurence’s eyes, he raised the whiskey jug to dry them but dismayed for he had drank it all. Granby came down the steps hours later, the sun had set and candles had long been snuffed out when Laurence heard the heavy footsteps. 

“How is Iskierka?” He asked to be polite. The truth was that he could not care less. She too had refused to eat and went off by herself for long stretches of time. When she was aboard however, Laurence could hear her tantrums clearly. She cursed Temeraire for being selfish and for leaving her all alone with no eggs to sell for prizes. When Laurence heard these things, it was all he could do to not come raging upon the deck and threaten a pistol to the beast. 

“She is managing I suppose,” Granby mumbled. The two men say in silence, so much unspoken between them. Laurence looked up briefly from his shoes to examine his friends face and features. Granby had not been unaffected by Temeraire’s passing either and it shown in his dull eyes and sunburned face. Laurence could not help, if only for an instant to reflect upon Tharkay’s accusations of his selfishness. 

“I am sorry John,” Laurence managed and reached a hand to touch Granby’s cheek. The fellow aviator scowled and flinched away. 

“I am not going to tell you that I understand how you feel because I don’t.” He said flatly. The Allegiance rocked gently back and forth on the dark waves, the candlelight flickering in the musty cabin. “Do you remember when we were the Sapa Inca, and Iskierka got herself into a fight with that damn Copcati?” Laurence nodded, he remembered it well, or rather remembered Temeraire’s irritation. “Well I knew that she could win obviously. But there was a part of me that doubted her, damned if she ever figures it out. I didn’t doubt her, but I though perhaps there was a chance that the Incan beast would get his fangs in her neck and the poison would, you know.” Laurence could only nod again; grief had stolen many of his words. Granby struggled to find the right words, his facial expression twisting ever now and again from confusion to sheer sadness. “Well let me tell you that the feeling of her chance impending death, it shook me up worse than I would care to describe.” Again silence covered them. Laurence’s stomach was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol as he struggled to stand.

“I must get some air John, pray hold your thought.” Before he could make his way to the cabin stair however he stumbled. Granby caught him with strong yet reluctant arms and dragged him over to his hammock. “Thank you,” Laurence managed. Granby looked at him hard as though deciding whether or not he was going to punch him in the jaw. 

“Good night William,” he grumbled and kissed him roughly on the lips before storming out. 

Weeks passed by before anything substantial happened. Gong Su cooked for them, but it was only one meal a day and at the end of the fifth day Granby had ordered any spare weight thrown overboard. The Chinese armada could be coming after them at any moment. Their course was slow and wondering since they had not been able to find the rest of their seamen upon retreating out of China. Gong Su’s family however were noteworthy navigators and Laurence privately thought that they would be somewhere near the horn of Africa by now. The sky was a cloudy blue, the Allegiance and her crew was stuck in doldrums when Iskierka, who had been sleeping upon the dragon deck, suddenly lifted her wing and picked her head up, her eyes sharp.

“What is it now?” A more than hung over Keynes mumbled. Iskierka did not answer but her head faced behind them towards the bow. Without warning she stood, unfurling her wings and leapt up, the entire boat rocking violently. 

“Iskierka!” Granby hissed, knocked from his drowsy state. “Iskierka how many times must I tell you, you cannot just leap up and take off!” Shocked, he followed her bright red form in the sky, flying backward. “Iskierka! What are you doing! Get back…” something stopped him. On the horizon he could see something, a black winged form flying laboriously. Iskierka flew to it and he could hear her roar of joy as she flitted about the figure and eventually made her way to its side, as though supporting it to fly. Hope and a desperate wish filled Granby. 

“It cannot be.” As Iskierka drew closer with the other dragon however and the two of them came into view Granby’s wish was made a reality. A goofy grin spread across his face as Iskierka helped Temeraire land upon the dragon deck. It was Temeraire, but he looked horrid. His ribs shown plainly through his scales, (several of which were missing and had left blood scabs.) His breathing was heavy but his eyes were clear. Iskierka licked his face until eventually he growled and shook her off. 

“Temeraire?” Granby whispered, gazing up at him in wonder as Tharkay gave orders to bring water and whatever meat could be spared. Gong Su brought over a large trough filled with water and patted Temeraire’s side, a brilliant smile on his face. Even Keynes was able to rouse himself and began seeing to Temeraire’s wounds. 

“I knew you were not dead!” Iskierka sneered; she positioned herself close to him, the end of her tail slung over his as she nipped at his face. “No one believed me, and though you are very stupid I knew you couldn’t be so stupid as to get yourself killed. Do you know how many weeks I have had to go fly nearly around the world to the nearest spot of land and hunt for the entire ship? I have gotten myself so wet trying to fish for them too and not the least bit of thanks! You should say you’re sorry, making me fret so much I did not even eat! But I suppose I will forgive you because I am happy that you are not truly gone.” Temeraire barely heard these words as he gulped down great quantities of water only stopping to ask about Laurence. 

“Where is Laurence?” Temeraire demanded as urgent as his sour throat would allow. But as he asked, he stopped and his eyes widened. Laurence had heard Temeraire’s name being called, and felt the ship rock to and throw. Now he stumbled up to the deck into the searing sunlight and rose a hand to shield his eyes. 

“T…Temeraire?” He asked almost afraid of what the answer would be. The dragon lowered his head and nosed at Laurence. 

“You look dreadful Laurence! What has happened to you?” William Laurence had never been so happy in his life. Whatever beliefs about ghosts or angels or demons, he had forgotten and nearly collapsed against Temeraire’s nose, his eyes filling with tears. 

“Temeraire is that really you?” The dragon nodded and took Laurence against him, coiling up around him like protective black walls, shielding him from the world. The two of them spoke together softly, Laurence’s fingers trailing along the subtle scales feeling the rush of Temeraire’s heart-beat. “I thought you were dead,” he kept repeating over and over as if to reassure himself. 

“I am right here Laurence, I would never leave you.” There was little time for the two of them to confide in each other. Keynes was pressuring Temeraire to eat, drink water and rest. Iskierka nipped at him constantly as though she was afraid he would be gone again if she wasn’t constantly at his side. That evening the wind picked up and there was a toast in Temeraire’s honor. Laurence welcomed the retiring of the crew to sleep however as he found his way to Temeraire’s side. Granby and Tharkay had gone down to the sleeping quarters and Iskierka was fast asleep on one side of the deck. Laurence came and sat by Temeraire, resting in the crook of his foreleg. Temeraire let his head down beside his captain, the two of them closed their eyes enjoying the security of one another in the vastness of the ocean. 

“My dear, I am so grateful you are alive. I had lost my self without you.” They weren’t the right words he knew. He wished he could say more or convey to Temeraire how deeply he truly cared for him, but he was reassured when Temeraire answered nuzzling him affectionately. 

“Indeed I would be quite lost without you too.” There was a long pause, only the sound of the ocean and their heart beats could be heard. Finally Temeraire’s deep slow voice broke the silence. “Laurence, you don’t suppose there are any books to be read aboard do you? Surely one or two must have been saved?” Laurence laughed and patted his dragon gently, a laughter in his heart.

“My dear I would read to you all the books in the world until the tides stopped turning.” From his pocket he pulled out his small leather bound journal and opened it up. As the waves carried dragon and captain, the clear revitalized voice of Captain William Laurence spoke, 

“Out of the night that covers me, Black as the Pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be, for my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud, under the bludgeonings of chance. My head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears Looms but the Horror of the shade, and yet the menace of the years Finds, and shall find, me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll. I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul.”


	10. EPILOGUE

“I do not mean that Tharkay wouldn’t be a particularly good captain, I only mean that he is not a particularly rich captain. Though I suppose it is nice for him now to have a new dragon since Arkady went and got his head blown off at Waterloo, I warned him about fetching prizes from ships until after they surrendered.” Iskierka said smugly as she took off half a cow side. “I do not like the name it has picked for itself either,” she continued. “Laureola sounds too rough and not nearly as pretty as Iskierka.” Temeraire rolled his eyes. 

“You cannot be calling her it since she has come out of the shell now, and I think that Tharkay will make a fine captain. Laureola is a perfectly fine name; it is Latin as Laurence tells me. In fact it is akin to meaning victory and success so you should like it very much.” Iskierka snorted and only ate her cow with more enthusiasm. The crew had made it back to England within that year, picking up supplies and rebuilding the Allegiance as much as they could along the way. There was peace in England that made leisure time more frequent for flying and hunting, with of course the occasional practice, and patrolling. Iskierka and Temeraire had stopped arguing with one another long enough to have another egg, this one they proudly looked after themselves until it hatched. It was to Laurence and Granby’s amazement that Iskierka did not squash the egg or that it survived to hatch at all. She kept in coiled about herself constantly and would throw a fit if anyone but Laurence or Granby himself came near. Even Temeraire was put off for a bit, but that ended as soon as he went hunting for her. She gradually grew less and less protective of it as it continued to harden to the point where Temeraire would come back from hunting or practicing and find it totally unguarded in the open of their pavilion with no notice as to where or when Iskierka had left to. The egg, a bit smaller than the past two, hatched within seven months of being laid, out came a very capable, very pretty looking dragonet. It was female to Iskierka’s utter delight, personally Temeraire didn’t care so long as it was smart and in one piece. Laureola had inherited her father’s black scales and blue eyes but had Iskierka’s two distinct horns upon her head and was able to breathe fire upon hatching. Where Temeraire’s wings were tipped with blue, his daughters where tipped with red and she had the purple underbelly scales of Iskierka. She had chosen Tharkay as her captain and was now a few weeks old but twice her size at hatching. At the moment she too was devouring a cow, it was her third one today. 

“Don’t eat so fast,” Tharkay tried to tell her but the young dragonet only blew a spark of flame and dove into more blood and muscle tissue. He laughed and her side gently. Temeraire smiled, his chest puffing out with pride as Laurence came up to him and watched Laureola. 

“She is taking after Iskierka, liking her food cooked before eating it and ignoring her captain’s orders,” he laughed. 

“Pray don’t say it,” Temeraire groaned. “The first hatchling we have that will serve Britian and she is another Iskierka, I hope not. She ought to be learning to read now, and writing too. You start them at reading first do you not?” His expression looked worry some. Laurence could only laugh and stroke his side. Temeraire had suffered many wounds to his hide, several scars now marred his underbelly and chest, his wings never fully recovered but he was still able to fly and hover as the other dragons could not. 

“She is young, she will grow to sense soon don’t you worry.” Temeraire sighed, Laureola had finished her cow and was now asleep making small noises of content, her head in Tharkay’s lap.

“Three eggs, I have sired three eggs I think I am beginning to feel old.” He said astonished at himself. Laurence could not help but laugh again and patted him.   
“Fear not my dear, you are as young as they come and have many years yet.” Temeraire looked at him, 

“Yes but don’t you have so many years left as well?” Here Laurence’s throat caught. It was of course a difficult matter to deal with that dragons outlived their captains more often than not. On this day however, he decided not to fret. There was peace; China had not retaliated against them for word had come from Gong Su, (who left back to China after delivering them to England.) The nation was still recovering from Lien’s wild rampage and England had offered them assistance, which of course they denied. But they did not make war either and Laurence was hopeful. They were all hopeful.


End file.
